


Homemade

by PatchworkIdeas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Opening a restaurant together might have been hard work, but it was oh so worth it.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarigoldVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldVance/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my dear! I hope you will have a wonderful day and a great year, filled with love and joy and happiness!

Kili licked his lips and bit his tongue, careful, oh so careful to get the last decoration just right.

It was Mrs. Johnsons Birthday after all, and while she hadn't exactly ordered a cake, it was a long standing tradition that their regulars could enjoy their favourite sweets on their birthday - the first portion free of charge.

They had both found their passions early, in their mother's kitchen. Kili with his sweet tooth was always up for baking, and Fili had helped their mother prepare meals almost since he could walk. Experimenting and perfecting their own recipes was just a natural step in their culinary journey. 

Buying the old, out of order restaurant and making it theirs had been less certain, and an undertaking that had taken lots of work, patience and love, but by now it was paying off. 

Their little restaurant was homely, both in decor and fare, offering their patrons the feeling of coming home to a lovingly prepared meal among family and friends, with a little sweet extra as dessert. 

They had their regulars, knew about family troubles and accomplishments, anniversaries and birthdays, and made sure to adjust their daily changing menu for those special occasions. 

Fili was currently cooking Mrs. Johnsons favourite stew, while also preparing steak and salt potatoes as well as a nice fresh salad for their customers. 

Their choices might change daily, but their food was always delicious. 

Kili knew the old sweet lady would hug them both, before eventually leaving to join her family in celebration - most likely with a few extra slices of cake to enjoy later or share with her loved ones. She always just winked when he asked her. 

They would have a quiet day otherwise most likely, weekends not as busy for their kind of restaurant, and would enjoy the leftovers in the evening, with anything more being donated to the local food kitchen. They didn't deliberately make more than necessary, buisness wasn't that good, but it was good enough it wasn't a big worry when it happened. 

It was good enough for them. 

Their mother had always been glad they got along so well, and while she occasionally asked about any plans for raising a family, nobody had looked to closely when they decided to move together into the flat above the restaurant, both to save money and be close to their work. 

That flat had been a big reason to buy this particular building, to take that jump into owning a buisness. 

It was only natural, after all, to choose to live close to work. 

Fili smirked at him when he closed up that evening, perhaps knowing where Kili's thoughts had gone. They took their own dinner up, lighting candles just because they could, fed each other bites of cake and exchanged kisses made all the sweeter by the sugar on their lips. 

It had been a risk, a rush, when they first realised what they wanted their life to be, but oh, oh had it paid off.


End file.
